Talk:King Mortspear
Weapon I don't think his weapon can be assumed based on his name whatsoever. Please comment. --LordTBT Talk! 20:52, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't think so either. For instance: Damug Warfang was a character, but his main weapons were not his fangs. Lord Mactalon 20:10, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::True, but consider Asmodeus Poisonteeth and Vallug Bowbeast. However, in this case, I doubt Mortspear affirms spears as his weapon. Did you consider that being a king his spear could have been his symbol of office? King Mortspear Can it be assumed that King Mortspear is a villian? He is the father of Ungatt Trunn and Verdauga, but we don't know enough about him to know he was a bad guy. Sandingomm the Wildcat 19:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat :So you think King Mort'spear was a kindly, gentle old wildcat? -- LordTBT Talk! 04:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No, but he was an ancestor of Gingivere as well as Tsarmina and Ungatt Trunn.Sandingomm the WildcatSandingomm the Wildcat 22:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I would think to go under villain he would have to be an antagonist. also Spear'lady Gorse need I say more. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! :To discuss another character, please use that talk page. It's fair to identify Mortspear as a villain (and subsequent villain leader) in the same way it's fair to attribute those characteristics to Rigvar Skurr. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) True, but we know Rigvar Skurr was a bad guy from what Gonff tells us. Sandingomm the Wildcat 22:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Well I should point out that s/he isn't named a female because there are no references of her being one other than his/her name. Yet you are saying that King Mortspear is a villain because his name implies it, yet there is no page that says he was evil. Either take the villain part off of his page or put female on his/her page. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Also, you state at the top of this page that we can't assume he used a spear because of his name. Yet, as I say above, he is listed as a villain because of his name alone. :"King" is not part of his name. "King" is an official title for a male sovereign. The title identifies his gender, the same way the title "Lord" identifies Lord Brocktree and Lord Verdauga as male. Mortspear's presence in Trunn's list of titles identifies his loyalties in terms of good/evil. An evil wildcat such as Trunn lists his father because clearly, Mortspear is also known for his not-so-good ways. Parallel this to Tsarmina REMOVING Verdauga from her list of titles. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) When I said s/he I was referring to Spearlady gorse and how their names have simmilair arguments over them. But I'm still a bit confused on your explaination of why he's evil. How exactly does his name being in Trunn's list of titles have to do with his father's morality. I always thought of that being because he didn't want to be compared to his father, in fact I believe he went to Salamandastron because he wanted to make his own kingdom and not just take controls of Mortspear's. Lord Sunflash I am always watching!